Overall goal: The overall goal of the proposed project is to examine the impact of a comprehensive intervention including evidence- and practice-based policy, system, and environment (PSE) changes strategies on improving healthy eating, and increasing physical activity in a high-risk population ? African Americans. Our ultimate goal is to reduce the disparities in chronic disease between African Americans and Whites by addressing a major driver of such disparities - obesity - in Alabama and Mississippi. Methods: The Empowerment Theory and the Socio-ecological Model will serve as the conceptual framework. Specific Aim 1. Conduct a comprehensive assessment of federal, state, and local policies, systems, and local environmental scan that impact healthy eating and physical activity in the targeted counties. Specific Aim 2. Based on the results Specific Aim 1, develop, implement and evaluate a participatory, and replicable and scalable intervention that includes strategies to promote healthy eating and physical activity through targeted and population-wide PSE improvements. Primary outcomes include increase in fruit and vegetables consumption and increased physical activity. Secondary outcomes include changes in built environment and in state and local policies related to healthy eating and physical activity. Specific Aim 3. Disseminate the effective strategies identified through Specific Aim 2 to other communities. Hypothesis: There will an increase in fruit and vegetables consumption and physical activity among African American living in the three targeted counties at post-intervention as compared to pre-intervention. The project will include a 12-month planning phase, during which we will conduct a comprehensive needs and assets assessment, PSE scan, identify interventions based evidence-based approaches, and develop a policy, system, environmental change action plan in. The planning phase will be followed by an implementation phase, which will include implementation, dissemination, and evaluation of the developed targeted and population-wide interventions targeting the three outer circles of the Socio-ecological model to make policy, environmental, and systems changes aimed at improving health eating and increasing physical activity outcomes measures will be assessed through surveys and qualitative assessments PSE changes.